1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hinge, and in particular to a self retaining hinge having a single piece hinge leaf.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hinges having a hinge body and a pin inserting therein are well known. Hinges having a pin retaining feature provide advantages as the pin may be removed for several reasons, such as to remove a leaf, or to remove a cover or door. However, when the pin is removed, it may be easily misplaced or lost. Therefore, it is advantageous to provide a hinge which allows the pin to be slid out from the hinge body to allow separation of the two portions pivoting about the hinge, but still retains the pin.
Attempts to prevent inadvertently removal of a pin are shown in U.S. Pat. 1,979,894 to Hart. However, the hinge does not hold the pin in position once it is removed from the retaining position. In addition, the hinge requires additional elements other than the hinge body for retaining the pin. U.S. Pat. 2,817,871 to Ferry also shows a hinge with pin retaining properties, but does not provide for retaining the pin a position to release one of the leaves. The hinge does not provide for reversing the pin and still have a retaining feature function in a proper manner.
It can be seen then that an improved hinge is needed which provides for retaining the pin when it is fully assembled or when the two leaves are separated. Such a hinge should also provide for providing flexible assembly so that the pin may be reversed while properly retaining the pin. The present invention addresses these and other problems associated with hinges.